Thousand Years
by RussianWildDog
Summary: When Hidan meets the newest member of the Akatsuki, (with a somewhat... similar but not very similar back story to one of the characters... pshh IDK who though *Ahem Sasuke Cough*) Hidan learns wha it means to love and lose. This is a OCxHidan story... and an alright one I guess... I usually don't write OC x *Insert character here* Hope you enjoy WARNING OOC-ness on Hidan


**I loved you for a Thousand Years**

The members of the Akatsuki were enjoying a lovely day sitting at their dinner tables. "I bet you anything he won't come out of his shell for you hm" Deidara started to bet against Hidan "I bet you I can Dumbass" Hidan cursed back at him. He turned his head back to the new member of the Akatsuki Raijo Shino "I just have to get him to say 'Hi' or something right?" He asked Deidara "Yeah 'un and make him come over here and talk to us 'hm" Deidara smiled as Hidan began to take steps toward Raijo "Fucking blonde…" Hidan cursed under his breath. When he was close to the newest member, Hidan took a closer look at the white haired man sitting alone. Hidan found him fairly handsome, and his mysteriousness added to how adorable he looked. Hidan shook his head 'What is this feeling?' he mentally questioned. Hidan then said "Hey… wanna come over and hang out with us over here?" Raijo looked over, his gaze forced Hidan to blush a little but he kept his composure. Hidan stared at the man, as he looked back out into the distance "Y'know, you don't have to hang out with us… but can I have your name?" Hidan said extending his arm. Raijo turned his gaze back at Hidan, blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight "Raijo" he said taking Hidan's hand and shaking it gracefully. Hidan smiled "Names Hidan" Raijo grinned for the first time in a long time, and then decided, to get to know the other Akatsuki members.

Pain looked over at Raijo, who was on the couch watching T.V with Hidan and Kisame. "Raijo… Hidan… you guys are going on a mission to collect a forbidden technique scroll in the Hidden Sand village" Raijo was a bit shaken at first, but nodded and so did Hidan. Raijo then put on his cloak and ANBU Dragon mask, and began to head out with Hidan. Moments later, on the verge of entering Sand Village territory Hidan asked "Why do you wear that mask on missions?" "I prefer to keep my identity hidden from people… before I joined the Akatsuki I 'died' on a mission with the nine tailed jinchuriki, and it would really suck if he saw me alive after all this time as well as some of the other people he has probably told… so I wear this mask to hide it… and I would prefer as well to be called R-X instead of Raijo on this mission" Raijo calmly stated behind his mask Hidan nodded at his partners intentions. As they began to cross into enemy territory a sand storm started to advance towards them. "Gaara" Raijo whispered. The sand began to close in and soon the red headed boy was in view. "What are Akatsuki members doing near this village?" Gaara calmly said "Just passing through… we have no intentions of doing anything here" Raijo said "You guys are S-Ranked criminals… do you seriously believe that we'll let you go so easily?" Kankuro chuckled "Gaara… we have no quarrel with you… leave or you will regret it" Raijo said again, and in a quick movement knocked the two out. "Are we just going to leave them here?" Hidan asked "Yes… we must" Raijo started to walk away and Hidan trekked slowly behind. The mission was a success and Raijo and Hidan just needed to rest a bit before they started the long journey home. As they lay relaxing, Hidan decided to start simple conversation "So Raijo… why did ya join the Akatsuki?" "It was my brothers wish… one day, moments before my supposed death, Pain approached me with a will… written by my brother. It said that he never wanted to kill the family, but he wanted me to live alone and grow hatred, so I could one day join the Akatsuki…" Raijo breathed "Of course… I didn't originally want to join… I wanted to stay in Konoha with friends who understood me… but that damned Hokage tried to kill me multiple times… so I 'died' and moved onto the better life I have here…" Raijo finished. "How is this a better life… you're in more danger here with us" Hidan fought back a blush "Well because I met you here… you understand me… and you're a whole lot better than people… Kakuzu… put you out to be" Raijo grinned looking at Hidan… seriously holding back a blush, but you could see the tint of red on his face. After moments of silence Hidan fell asleep and Raijo stayed up to keep guard. "Heh… Hidan you're so cute… don't think I didn't see that blush" Raijo whispered looking at the sleeping Jashinist. Soon the sun rose and they began to trek back to base, in the dense forest. Soon Raijo heard a rustle in the trees. He put his hand in front of Hidan and told him to be quiet… so his canine sensitive ears could listen to the whispers "Is that him?" "No doubt that's him… I can't believe he's still alive" Raijo quickly threw kunai in the direction of the voices "Hidan run now" Hidan nodded and ran off to base with the scroll Raijo then quickly used a jutsu so he could look like his brother. "Raijo… come with us" a voice said from behind him "Raijo? Isn't he dead?" Raijo deeply said "You mean you aint him? Dammit… I thought we were so close to finally finding him" a voice Raijo quickly recognized as Naruto "Obviously not. This guy looks like Raijo but he is not him" The voice belonged to Sakura "Then what shall we do with him?" that one was Hinata "I don't know… how about we just capture him?" Now Kiba "We can't just capture him… he's an S-Ranked criminal" Ino "Ok… kill him" Kiba again "It's the same situation as capturing him dumbass" Sasuke "Sasuke Uchiha?" Raijo questioned "Yes?" "You shouldn't be here… Oro had you under his control" Raijo quickly retorted "Naruto slapped some sense into me… and How do you know me?" Sasuke said sharingan flashing "I work with your brother… I think I would know an Uchiha when I see one" Raijo said grabbing a smoke bomb from his cloak, and before any questions could be asked further, Raijo dropped the bomb down, impairing the senses of the hound nin and his dog companion. He was now running off in the trees to find the base that was another country away. Raijo sniffed the air and quickly found Hidan's familiar scent, blood and cheap cologne. Running towards that scent he found Hidan by a river washing off. Raijo spent a moment or two looking at how angelic Hidan looked with his hair down, muscles glistening in the moonlight 'Dammit Raijo snap out of it' _'You know you like him just admit it' _'Shut up Raiki' Raijo shook his head and crept back down to the river. "Hidan" Raijo said as Hidan threw a kunai at him, which Raijo just dodged. "It's me" Raijo quickly said "Oh Raijo… RAIJO!" Hidan ducked into the water hiding everything, much to Raijo's dismay. When Hidan was finished bathing, he and Raijo continued on their long adventure back to base. They finally arrived, gave Pain the scroll and Hidan crept off to bed. Raijo on the other hand, went to go see his brother at his grave on the cliff of the mountain. Raijo was sitting there staring at the tomb where his brother was to be remembered. Soon a tear crept down from his cheek "Dei" He whispered soon Raijo felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist "You okay Raijo?" The voice quickly recognized as Hidan said. Raijo didn't say anything, just turned around and hugged Hidan. Up close Raijo was fairly taller than Hidan, but that didn't matter… because Raijo was hugging Hidan. Raijo pulled back and stared into Hidan's admittedly beautiful purple eyes "Raijo?" Hidan asked but Raijo just slowly pulled nearer and nearer his chosen destination. Closer and closer, when soon, his lips met Hidan's all Raijo's feelings were put into this kiss, and Hidan felt every ounce of passion. When Raijo pulled back both were sporting very noticeable blushes, but neither cared. The rest of the night was spent watching the stars on that cliff.

Every now and then, Raijo and Hidan would spend the night up on that cliff. Shortly after a few months Raijo, Hidan, and Kakuzu were sent off on a mission to retrieve a bounty on a guy they had just recently captured. But the collection office was in Konoha, Raijo knew that he had to be careful this time. After hours of walking, they arrived to the office. But it was a trap set up by the leaf to capture Akatsuki members. "Stick 'em up" one of the ninja, Naruto, said "And no one will get hurt" another, Kakashi, said. Raijo knew what to do... but it was risky. He nodded at Kakuzu, who began to run off with Hidan, but the Konoha ninja were too smart for that trick again. They cornered Hidan while Kakuzu made his break for the hideout "Forget him we got one" Sasuke mumbled "R-X run… I'll be fine GO!" Hidan shouted from behind the wall of ninja. But Raijo wouldn't have that… If Hidan got put into a cell, he would lose the ability to pledge sacrifices to Jashin, thus making Hidan mortal, and no longer immortal. Raijo dropped his swords "Release him and you can take me" Raijo said "NO RAIJO DON'T" Hidan shouted… then he quickly covered his mouth "Raijo?" Sakura questioned. Raijo took off his mask and nodded. "You mean… you're not dead?" Naruto questioned… anger welling in his tear filled eyes "No… I never died… I left the village, because the Hokage tried to kill me because of Raiki" _'Aw so you do care about me' _Raijo ignored Raiki "But why go to the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked "It was my brothers will" Raijo said, Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "Just take me in… I don't feel like answering questions" Raijo said while Kakashi put chakra cuffs on him "Okay Raijo…" "I will make sure your name is cleared Raijo… Believe it… we made Sasuke okay… we will make you okay too" Naruto said tears welling in his eyes. But Raijo didn't listen… he didn't care about his fate… Hidan was safe and that's all that mattered to him. Hidan was soon alone, like he was before Raijo came into his life… and now he lost him… he let him leave without a fight. Hidan was pissed and ran off toward Konoha, only to be pulled back by Deidara and Kakuzu "You need to stay at the base for a while… Pain's orders" Kakuzu said, feeling sorry for his partner for once "Yeah 'hm… we know Raijo… he will come back 'yeah" Deidara sighed looking off to Konoha 'Come back… for Hidan's sake' Deidara thought while dragging the now… crying Jashinist back to base.

Months and months passed, but Raijo hadn't returned. News soon came to the Akatsuki that Raijo had died in Konoha's prison refusing to give away the Akatsuki's base. Everyone was devastated… not just for the loss, but because after Pain had told everyone… Hidan had not come out of his room. It was like that for weeks. After a month or so more, with no word if the rumor was truth or not, Pain decided to put a memorial grave out for Raijo, by his brothers. That's where Hidan stayed most starry nights, the ones that remind him of Raijo… of their first kiss. He sometimes spends the entire day, talking to the inanimate object… laughing and crying to himself, while trying to keep Raijo in his memory. Many more weeks had passed, but still nothing. Now Hidan was suicidal… wanting to kill himself for no reason, but all the members knew it was because he couldn't live without Raijo. Soon, one year later on Raijo's birthday, the Akatsuki members all went to Raijo's memorial stone, to remember the risks Raijo took to keep the organization and all of its members safe. Pain said a few words, and so did Deidara, Raijo's 'brother'. But no speech was as powerful and heartwarming as Hidan's "Today my dearest… is 18… and two whole years we have been together. My love for you started with a bet Deidara asked me to do… and to be honest I never knew love until I met you… I may never get to see you again… as long as I live here on this planet. I know that you are here…" Hidan put a hand on his heart "… and there is where I want you to stay for eternity… I miss you… and most of all Raijo… I love you with all my heart's content" He stopped speaking to put his beloved necklace on Raijo's memorial stone head. The members stayed a moment, all spent in silence, mourning for their friend, and loved one. As the moments passed, member by member left the site to go inside, and escape the cold. "Heh… it's snowing Rai… It's your favorite type of weather. I remember you saying how much it reminded you of your brother." Hidan began to mumble to himself, or more so, to Raijo. Hidan then stood and began to make his way into the base, to fight off the cold. When he heard a rustle of leaves, he took a defensive position and his eyes widened when he saw Raijo step out of the darkness. That was when Hidan couldn't control his emotions anymore, and busted out crying and screaming bloody murder "RAIJO!" That's when Raijo took the Jashinist into a hug that lasted for what felt like hours. The other members heard Hidan's outburst and rushed outside to see Hidan crying into Raijo's arms. "No fucking way" Itachi murmured. Now everyone was taking Raijo into a hug… except Itachi… Uchiha's don't hug. Now Raijo had explaining to do… as to why it took him a whole year to come back.

*Flash Back*

Raijo was sitting in his cell relaxing and frequently thinking about Hidan. Six times today he was beaten and cut by Konoha ninja all wanting him to give information about the Akatsuki's whereabouts. But Raijo was better than that… he would rather die than give information to where the organization was. He was bleeding very much, even though he had Raiki's healing abilities he just couldn't keep healing himself, with the very little chakra he had. _'I can help you know' _Raiki mumbled in his head 'There won't be any need for that…' Raijo said coughing up blood _'Come on kid… keep this up and you will die'_ Raiki did have a point "Hey…" Raijo looked up to see Sasuke "Tsunade said… that if you give us the Akatsuki's base coordinates we won't fine you for your crimes" Raijo looked back down and laid his head on the cold floor "No… I would rather die" Sasuke sighed "I'm more lenient than the other ninja… so come on Raijo… it's a miracle that your still even alive… and that's with mine and Naruto's help… so come on Raijo… just give us the coordinates" Raijo flopped around "No… I will never give away the position… my heart and soul lives in that base and I will never put his life at risk" again Sasuke sighed and hit Raijo with a powerful lightning attack. Raijo coughed up more blood and a cloak of yellow consumed his body. Growls and howls could be heard from the cell and Sasuke took some steps back. When Raijo turned back around, he was fully taken over by the Demon Wolf that lived in his body. _"Foolish human… did you honestly think you could kill Raijo off with me in his body? Silly creatures, I never understood you"_ Raiki cackled and began his attack on the bars that kept him confined.

*End Flash Back*

"And that's all I remember… when I woke up I was in a hospital in the hidden frost village. I was apparently passed out for three months, and with all the blood I lost, the doctors wouldn't let me leave until I was fully healed, and that was another month… which would explain why it took me so long to come back… I was about a month away from base when I left that village" Raijo explained while sipping his hot chocolate and snuggled up with Hidan. "Damn… how did you even survive" Kisame said amazed "Raiki's power" Raijo sighed, warmth taking over as Hidan placed butterfly kisses on Raijo's neck "Take it to the bedroom you two 'hm" Deidara laughed Raijo laughed as well. He was happy that he was finally back, after almost dyeing from being away from Hidan for so long. He leaned back down and kissed Hidan. The moments like those really made both happy. Just to be there, with friends, and above all, just being together really meant something to them, after losing the other for so long.

***Two Years Later***

After returning from the usual mission, Hidan went into his room to take a long nap. When he arrived he saw a sleeping Raijo on his mattress next to Hidan's bed. Hidan leant down to kiss Raijo on his forehead, waking the man from his slumber. "Hmmm?" Raijo groaned looking up to see his beloved "Morning fuck tard" Hidan grinned, back to his usual un-corny self "Ah ah ahh… I'm your fuck tard my little Hida-babe" Hidan then blushed, he didn't like Raijo calling him by his nickname "Well my little Rai-boo I need to nap so… move over some" Hidan said moving Raijo a bit. Raijo gladly moved over and hugged Hidan from behind "Y'know I'll love you for a thousand years right?" Raijo asked "I know" Hidan grinned, and they stayed like that, and continued to stay together forever.

So how about that story huh? I stayed up all night to finish it… Yes its all based in "Thousand Years" from Twilight… I actually had this scenario planned in my head to go with the song… believe me it fits there… I just added more so… yeah…

Inspired by Fuzz-Bomb and my Wifey ^^

SEE YA GUYS REAL SOON!


End file.
